In the medical treatment of acute myocardial infarction or angina pectoris, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) widens a lesion area of a coronary artery with a balloon catheter so as to improve the blood flow therethrough.
In order to perform training for skill improvement of an operator who uses a medical elongated body (for example, a balloon catheter) used in such medical treatment, training is widely performed by using a lesion model (refer to JP-A-2012-220728 and JP-A-2010-178809). The lesion model is made of a silicon resin and is an imitation of a stenosis state or obstruction state of a blood vessel in a simulated manner.
Performance related to the passability of the medical elongated body such as the balloon catheter is evaluated through sensory evaluation performed by a doctor using the lesion model. The sensory evaluation is performed, based on a personal subjective impression, and thus, it is not possible to say that the performance evaluation related to the passability of the medical elongated body is done without fluctuation in the accuracy.
Hence, there is a demand for a test device capable of objectively evaluating the performance related to passability of the medical elongated body without the personal subjective impression.